


Брак по расчёту и что из этого вышло

by Lio_Hunter



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, victorian au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как состоялся брак четы Эпплби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брак по расчёту и что из этого вышло

Пока служанки помогали ей снимать свадебное платье и облачали в ночную рубашку сплошь из кружев и оборочек, она ещё держалась – даже улыбнулась пару раз в ответ на их фривольные шуточки. Но когда они оставили её в спальне одну, Юджиния едва нашла в себе силы, чтобы дойти до кровати и сесть – или, скорей, упасть – на неё. До сих пор она сохраняла самообладание из гордости и страха перед отцом, но теперь мужество её покинуло. Сейчас в спальню должен был зайти её муж – почти незнакомый, совсем чужой ей человек – и… Она боялась подумать, что будет дальше. 

Виной всему была их с Артуром неосмотрительность. Они позволили себе глупость поцеловаться в беседке в саду – их увидела служанка, которая тут же доложила родителям Юджинии. Отец был в ярости; Артура изгнали из дома с позором. Ещё бы, у него ведь не было ни денег, ни имени! В доме у них он жил на положении бедного родственника. Отец Юджинии воспринял поведение Артура, как выпад против него самого, хотя Артур и заверил его, что вовсе не думал о нём, когда целовал его дочь.  
Саму Юджинию после этого посадили под замок и стали спешно искать ей жениха. Она писала Артуру отчаянные письма, просила его увезти её куда угодно, готова была делить с ним бедность, готова была сама работать – но Артур то ли не получал её писем, то ли не решился на такой отчаянный шаг. Сама бы она сбежать не решилась, и вот так и вышло, что через неделю после изгнания Артура ей сказали, что её выдадут замуж за Хамфри Эпплби, младшего сына сэра Фрэнка Эпплби. Семейство знатное и, самое главное, богатое – это означало, что её отец сможет поправить свои пошатнувшиеся дела и отдать долги.  
Случайно Юджинии удалось подслушать, как отец говорит матери, что Хамфри, конечно, партия достойная, но есть слух… Тут он наклонился к самому её уху и прошептал что-то, чего Юджиния не услышала.   
– Боже мой, Джон, это ведь отвратительно! – воскликнула мать. Отец только засмеялся и ответил:  
–Поэтому сэр Фрэнк так и торопится его женить – чтобы заткнуть рты сплетникам. Ну что ж, может быть, это и к лучшему. По крайней мере, Эпплби не смогут упрекнуть нас в том, что мы подсунули им подпорченное яблоко!   
И он засмеялся собственному каламбуру.  
Через пару дней Юджиния первый раз увидела своего будущего мужа. Он был не так уж плох, если судить беспристрастно: по крайней мере, молод и хорош собой, а то ведь с отца сталось бы выдать её замуж за какого-нибудь богатого старика! Правда, вид у него был высокомерный, а держался он так холодно и натянуто, как будто проглотил целиком мороженого судака.   
Но Юджиния не могла судить о нём беспристрастно. Он не был Артуром, поэтому не вызывал в ней ничего, кроме страха и отвращения. Да ещё эти слова отца, сказанные шёпотом! Что такого отвратительного сделал Хамфри?..   
Они не знали, о чём говорить друг с другом. Если их оставляли наедине – а их оставляли, будь прокляты эти родители! – Хамфри либо пытался завести разговор о погоде, либо отходил к окну и принимался смотреть в сад с таким интересом, будто там представление давали. Юджиния же сидела молча и глядела в его неестественно прямую спину. Она знала, что ему неловко, и злорадствовала по этому поводу, даже не пытаясь разбавить тишину. Слабое утешение, но хоть какое-то!   
Их родители обо всём договорились, и очень скоро было объявлено о помолвке, а через некоторое время – и о свадьбе.  
Конечно, она пыталась сопротивляться. Конечно, плакала, пыталась уговорить родителей, угрожала наложить на себя руки, снова и снова писала Артуру, умоляя спасти её – всё было напрасно. Отец пригрозил отлупить её розгами, если она попытается испортить свадьбу, и она знала, что он приведёт свою угрозу в исполнение, если получит хоть малейший к тому повод.   
Поэтому свадьба прошла прекрасно, и вот теперь она сидела на кровати в комнате, обставленной, как покои какой-нибудь принцессы, и изо всех сил пыталась не заплакать. Лучше не злить в первую же ночь своего мужа – она слышала, как отец говорил ему насчёт розог, и боялась, что ему понравится эта идея. В конце концов, про него ведь ходили какие-то «слухи»…   
Когда дверь открылась, она вздрогнула и прижала руки к груди. Хамфри зашёл в комнату и закрыл дверь за собой. В свете газовых рожков он казался ещё бледней, чем обычно, и ещё замороженней.   
Он остановился у входа, глядя на неё, а она с ужасом глядела на него, представляя, что он сейчас подойдёт и обнимет её – а у него ведь такие холодные руки, она уже успела это узнать. Холодные, как жабьи лапки.   
Молчание становилось неловким.   
– Добрый вечер, – сказал, наконец, Хамфри. Юджиния попыталась ответить, но язык ей не повиновался. Ей было слишком страшно.   
– Я бы хотел кое-что вам сообщить, – продолжил он официальным тоном. – Это касается как данного конкретного этапа, так и всей нашей будущей совместной жизни. Миссис Эпплби, я не могу вам предложить той необъяснимой смеси физического и духовного влечения, которую в нашем обществе принято именовать любовью; также я знаю, что вы, со своей стороны, не испытываете ничего подобного ко мне – и я не намереваюсь требовать от вас ни вышеупомянутого чувства, ни каких бы то ни было его доказательств. Взамен я предлагаю вам кое-что, на мой взгляд, гораздо более ценное и долговечное, чем так называемая любовь, – он сделал паузу. Юджиния смотрела на него во все глаза, и даже перестала бояться – настолько неожиданно всё это было. Убедившись, что он завладел её вниманием, Хамфри торжественно продолжил: – Миссис Эпплби! Я предлагаю вам своё глубочайшее уважение.   
– О! – вырвалось у поражённой Юджинии. Она не знала, как и реагировать на его слова, не знала, что он в действительности имеет в виду, что он намеревается делать. – Спасибо? – неуверенно проговорила она.   
Хамфри почтительно склонил голову в ответ. И вновь они некоторое время провели в молчании, но в этот раз такого напряжения между ними уже не чувствовалось. Юджиния начала думать, что плохой, злонамеренный человек вряд ли пришёл бы к ней с такой речью.   
– Приличия требуют, – наконец, заговорил Хамфри, и в его голосе явно чувствовалось смущение, – чтобы мы с вами провели ночь в одной постели.  
Юджиния напряглась, но Хамфри быстро продолжил:  
– Но я даю вам слово джентльмена, что не… гм. Никак вас не оскорблю.   
Они опять помолчали, глядя друг на друга вопросительно.   
– Вы позволите?.. – спросил Хамфри, делая шаг к постели.  
– Разумеется, – Юджиния откинула одеяло со своей стороны и поспешно под него забралась, свернулась клубочком на краю постели и закрыла глаза. Она так волновалась, что сердце билось, кажется, у неё в ушах. Никак вас не оскорблю – что он имел в виду?  
Она почувствовала, как матрас спружинил под его тяжестью – он лёг на другом краю кровати.  
Через несколько минут она не выдержала и открыла глаза – в комнате уже царила темнота, он выключил освещение – и нерешительно спросила:  
– Хамфри, вы и в самом деле не собираетесь?..  
– Я понимаю, что у вас пока не было оснований для того, чтобы составить обо мне благоприятное мнение, – отозвался тот в своей обычной манере, – но я всё-таки льщу себе надеждой, что вы не считаете меня насильником.   
– Нет, что вы!  
Она улыбнулась в темноте и легла поудобнее, чувствуя, что с неё сняли огромную тяжесть, которая давила на грудь, как могильная плита. Кажется, ей больше повезло с мужем, чем она думала вначале. В самом деле, кто мог предположить в таком замороженном молодом человеке столько деликатности и уважения? Всё могло быть гораздо хуже…   
Потом её мысли перекинулись на Артура, а потом она и сама не заметила, как заснула.

***  
Хамфри пообещал ей уважение, и своё обещание сдержал. Через некоторое время, немного привыкнув к новому дому, она поняла, что ей здесь нравится гораздо больше, чем в доме родительском. Кажется, впервые за долгое, долгое время она избавилась от чувства постоянного страха, что сделает что-то не так, разочарует, не оправдает, не выдержит сравнения с сёстрами, и так далее. Она была сама себе хозяйкой, могла делать всё, что ей захочется. Никто больше не кричал на неё, что она дурочка, синий чулок, ленивица; никто не требовал, чтобы она занялась рукоделием или отправилась вместе с сёстрами на прогулку, или продумала меню сегодняшнего обеда, или сыграла на пианино гостям, или спела романс, или говорила бы только по-французски. Хамфри вообще никогда не кричал и ничего от неё не требовал, хотя первое время она только и делала, что ждала этого от него. Но он всегда был предельно корректен, крайне вежлив и предупредителен, и продолжал раз за разом подчёркивать, что никак не ограничивает её свободу.   
Она сама не ожидала, что начнёт испытывать к нему уважение и симпатию. Они всё больше и больше разговаривали друг с другом – сначала неловко, прерываясь на долгие паузы, а потом всё оживлённей и оживлённей. Оказалось, что когда Хамфри расслабляется, то прекращает плести замысловатые словесные сети и может говорить практически как нормальный человек. Оказалось, что он, как и Юджиния, любит искусство. Оказалось, что он не из тех мужей, которые засыпают в опере и своим храпом заглушают всю оркестровую яму вместе взятую, и не из тех, кто ходит в музеи только затем, чтобы поглазеть на обнажённые женские статуи. В общем, он оказался симпатичной и достойной уважения личностью, так что Юджиния смирилась с их браком. Конечно, она не сомневалась, что если бы она вышла замуж за Артура, то их жизнь была бы похожа на рай на земле, но нельзя же требовать слишком многого! Нынешняя жизнь, по крайней мере, не делала её несчастной.   
И вот через пару дней после того, как она пришла к такому выводу, произошло кое-что, что выбило её из колеи.

***  
День был, как день: обычная погода – серая и промозглая, мелкий дождик, пасмурное небо, слякоть. Юджиния такую погоду любила: можно было невозбранно сидеть в кресле с книгой и никуда не ходить, и никто не будет зудеть над ухом, что от прогулок у девушек улучшается цвет лица. Не то, чтобы сейчас было кому зудеть, но любовь к такой погоде у неё осталась.   
Она уютно устроилась в кресле у камина и следила за приключениями графа Монте-Кристо – вот ещё один плюс жизни замужней женщины: никто не налетит с воплем «что за дурновкусица, немедленно выбрось эту дрянь!» и не отнимет у неё книгу, – и так увлеклась, что горничной пришлось тронуть её за плечо, чтобы отвлечь.  
– Миссис Эпплби, вас желает видеть молодой человек.   
– Я никого не жду… А как он назвался?  
– Говорит, что он ваш кузен, мистер Артур Мелвил.   
Если б она не сидела, то упала бы – голова у неё закружилась, перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. Книга выпала у неё из руки, но она этого даже не заметила. Чувствуя, что губы у неё похолодели, она с трудом выговорила:  
– Да, это мой кузен… Пожалуйста, пригласи его и оставь нас.   
Горничная вышла, а Юджиния судорожно вскочила с кресла и бросилась к зеркалу. О, Господи, как она выглядит! Серенькое домашнее платье, волосы не уложены в причёску, лицо бледное – он решит, что она уродина! Артур… Артур! Она ведь почти не думала о нём всё это время! Что за предательство по отношению к тому, кого она так любила – до сих пор любит!   
– Миссис Эпплби вас ожидает, – услышала она голос горничной из коридора, и через мгновение Артур появился на пороге.   
Кажется, она всё-таки на секунду потеряла сознание, потому что очнулась у него в объятиях: он осыпал её лицо поцелуями.   
– Артур, Артур! – пробормотала она и обхватила его шею руками. Он поднял её на руки и отнёс на диван, и на пару минут она забыла обо всём на свете, но потом вспомнила, что дом полон слуг, которые в любой момент могут зайти, и поспешила высвободиться из его объятий. Он неохотно отпустил её и отодвинулся.   
– Ну, дай же мне на тебя посмотреть, – сказала она, смеясь от счастья. – Ты такой же красивый, как и был, мой Артур! Где же ты пропадал?  
Он передёрнул плечами и капризно – странно, кажется, раньше он не говорил таким тоном – ответил:  
– Ты бы не говорила, что я такой же, как и был, если б знала, что со мной случилось! Ну да ладно, забудем пока об этом, не хочу тебя огорчать, моя прелестная крошка: лучше скажи, как тебе живётся замужем?   
Что-то в его речи её покоробило, она пока не поняла, что именно.  
– Лучше, чем я ожидала, – сказала она. – Мой муж – хороший человек, и слава Богу, что это так. Он не сделал меня несчастной, хотя это было бы очень просто. А вот ты, Артур, – с мягким упрёком продолжила она, – мог бы сделать меня самой счастливой женщиной на свете, если бы был чуть посмелей.  
Артур вспыхнул и вскочил с места, его лицо исказилось такой яростью, что Юджиния в испуге отпрянула.  
– Чуть посмелей! – рявкнул он. – Чуть посмелей, Юджиния? Твой отец выгнал меня, когда у меня не было ни пенни! У меня нет крыши над головой! Я месяц голодал, у меня не было денег даже на хлеб и воду! А ты говоришь – «посмелей»??  
– Артур, Артур, я же не знала! – Юджиния схватила его за руку и прижала к своей груди. – Прости, пожалуйста, я же и подумать не могла…  
– Конечно, где уж тебе думать о том, что кому-то может быть нечего есть, – проворчал Артур, но всё-таки сел рядом с ней. – Хорошо, ты тут ни в чём не виновата, конечно. Это всё твой чёртов папаша, чтоб ему провалиться!   
Юджиния поёжилась и отпустила его руку. С одной стороны, она ему очень сочувствовала, когда думала о тех лишениях, что ему пришлось перенести, с другой – ей становилось не по себе в его обществе. Разве он вёл себя так раньше?..   
Кажется, Артур почувствовал её колебания, потому что улыбнулся и накрыл её ладонь своей.  
– Извини, такая жизнь не делает человека мягче. Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. Неужели Эпплби и правда с тобой хорошо обращается? Я слышал, что он играет за другую команду…  
– За ту, что плохо обращается с жёнами? – рассмеялась Юджиния.   
Артур ухмыльнулся:  
– Как, ты не знала? Поговаривали, будто бы младшенький Эпплби предпочитает джентльменов, а не дам! Но если, как ты говоришь, у вас всё хорошо, то, наверное, это враньё.   
Юджиния не сразу поняла, что он имел в виду, а когда поняла, то с возмущённым возгласом отодвинулась:  
– Артур! Как ты можешь передавать такие отвратительные слухи! Мой муж – настоящий джентльмен!  
– Я тебе верю, моя дорогая, – Артур улыбнулся ей. – Кстати, как скоро настоящий джентльмен вернётся?  
– Не раньше, чем через два часа, – Юджиния никак не могла понять, как Артур смог так быстро измениться. Передавать сплетни, подобные тем, что она только что слышала! С другой стороны… разве раньше он не любил зло пошутить насчёт их общих знакомых или рассказать ей новую сплетню? Раньше её это не так коробило, но теперь что-то в ней изменилось.  
– Я ведь пришёл к тебе с просьбой. Точней, с мольбой.  
Он опять придвинулся ближе и взял её за руку. Она бы предпочла, чтобы он этого не делал: ей надо было разобраться в себе, разобраться в своих чувствах. Первым её впечатлением от встречи с ним была радость, но теперь… теперь она уже ничего не понимала.  
– Юджиния, я буду говорить с тобой честно: чтобы не перебиваться с хлеба на воду, я занял денег. Занял у человека, с которым лучше было бы не связываться. И теперь я в опасности.   
– Ты же сказал, что у тебя нет крыши над головой, и ты голодал? – недоверчиво переспросила Юджиния. Теперь она обратила внимание, что на нём хороший костюм, да и вид отнюдь не как у человека, который долго голодал.   
– Ты только на это обращаешь внимание? Юджиния, меня могут убить! – Артур раздражённо вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Теперь Юджиния обратила внимание ещё и на то, что он не оставлял грязных следов на ковре, а ведь на улице слякоть! Значит, не шёл пешком, а ехал в кебе.   
Лишения и голод, да?..   
– Эти люди, ты просто себе не представляешь, на что они способны! – он нервно взъерошил волосы. – Они не остановятся даже перед тем, чтобы убить меня!   
– Артур, послушай… Я тебе сочувствую, но что я могу сделать?  
– Что? Ты живёшь в роскоши! Мне нужно всего лишь три тысячи фунтов!   
– Сколько?? – ахнула Юджиния. – Артур! Ты же не хочешь попросить такие деньги у меня? У меня нет денег!   
– О Господи, да для твоего мужа это пустяки! Попроси у него!  
– Что? Артур, ты не можешь всерьёз предлагать…  
– А что тут такого? Сядь к нему на колени, обними его за шею и между страстными поцелуйчиками выпроси у него эти несчастные три тысячи! Ты же любишь меня!  
Юджиния поднялась с дивана и выпрямилась во весь рост, чувствуя, что щёки у неё пылают. Ничего, кроме гнева, она теперь к нему не чувствовала.  
– Уходи сейчас же, пока я не позвала слуг!   
Артур удивлённо уставился на неё:  
– Ты чего так взвилась, моя прелесть?  
– Уходи, или я уйду, – Юджиния развернулась и направилась к выходу, но Артур схватил её за руку так, что она вскрикнула от боли и изумления. Его бледное лицо исказилось от злости, он уже не был похож на того красивого и остроумного молодого человека, которого она когда-то без памяти любила.   
– Мне не к кому больше обратиться, я в отчаянии, – тихо сказал он, и тут уже она ему поверила: у него было лицо отчаявшегося человека. – Я пойду на всё, моя милая леди. Мне срочно нужны эти три тысячи.  
– У меня нет таких денег, – пролепетала она и попыталась вырваться, но он только стиснул её руку сильней. Её отец всегда так делал, когда хотел «серьёзно поговорить с ней», как он это называл. Как быстро она отвыкла от такого обращения! И как быстро вспомнила то чувство беспомощности и страха, которое раньше испытывала почти постоянно!  
– Ты достанешь мне эти деньги сегодня же вечером, моя дорогая, – Артур неприятно улыбнулся. – А иначе… Знаешь, я ведь храню твои письма. Сентиментально с моей стороны, правда? Но тем не менее, они у меня. Ты хочешь, чтобы твой муж узнал, как далеко мы зашли?   
У неё вырвалось рыдание, которое он расценил как отрицательный ответ.   
– Вот и хорошо. Договоримся так: я остановился в гостинице «Львиное сердце», это совсем недалеко от вас. Если к вечеру я не получу от тебя весточки, то утром твой муж получит весточку от меня.   
Он отпустил её, и она, закрыв лицо руками, побежала вверх по лестнице.   
– До встречи, моя прелестная крошка! – крикнул Артур издевательски.

***  
Первый раз с тех пор, как она вышла замуж, Юджиния не спустилась вниз, чтобы поужинать вместе с мужем. Она передала через горничную, что плохо себя чувствует, а сама расхаживала по своей комнате, то валилась на постель, то вскакивала, и думала, думала, думала…   
В конце концов, она приняла решение.   
Хамфри обещал ей уважение, и до сих пор он не нарушил своего обещания. Он – единственный, к кому она может обратиться за помощью, пусть даже и в таком деликатном деле. До сих пор он ни разу её не обидел…   
Что же касается слухов, которые якобы ходили о нём самом – она решила забыть о том, что сказал Артур. Мало ли что мог сказать разозлённый негодяй! И даже если слухи – правда, то это далеко не так ужасно, как шантажировать женщину её любовными письмами и хватать её за руки до синяков. У древних греков, например, считалось нормой предпочитать джентльменов дамам, но вот шантаж даже греки не одобряли, насколько она знала.   
Она решила всё рассказать Хамфри, а там – будь что будет. Она уверена была, что его реакция не будет страшней, чем, например, реакция её отца на то, что она читала тех самых древних греков.   
Она прекратила метаться по комнате, умылась, привела в порядок растрёпанные волосы и спустилась вниз.  
Хамфри она нашла в библиотеке – он с довольно-таки кислым видом изучал толстую книгу под названием «Свод законов Британской Империи».  
– Вы сейчас заняты? – спросила она слегка охрипшим голосом. Он поднял взгляд от книги и с шумом её захлопнул.  
– Уже нет, Юджиния. Вам лучше?  
Он поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к ней, взял под руку и сопроводил до дивана – прямо как на званом обеде.   
– Мне нужно с вами серьёзно поговорить, – она нашла в себе силы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Возможно, вы после этого будете меня презирать… – тут он, конечно, запротестовал, как требовали правила вежливости, но она его остановила и продолжила. – Будете иметь на это полное право! Но я хочу быть с вами честна, потому что вы были ко мне очень добры, и если я вас буду обманывать, то буду ещё больше достойна презрения.   
И она рассказала ему всё – начиная от момента, когда Артур поселился в доме её родителей и заканчивая их сегодняшним разговором.   
Хамфри не прерывал её, и только страдальчески хмурился – была у него такая манера вскидывать брови домиком, если он выслушивал что-то очень неприятное.   
– Что за мерзость! – воскликнул он, когда она закончила. Юджиния склонила голову:  
– Да, я знаю. Простите меня.  
– Да не вы, бедная девочка, а он!  
Юджиния от неожиданности принялась уверять его, что она не бедная девочка, а мерзавка, а замуж вышла за благороднейшего и великодушнейшего человека на свете. Смущённый – но, впрочем, и явно польщённый – Хамфри говорил:  
– Ну что вы, причём здесь благородство и великодушие? Я всего-навсего практичный человек. Учитывая все обстоятельства, нам с вами ссориться из-за таких пустяков, как досвадебные романы, просто непрактично! Самое практичное и разумное, что мы можем сделать в нашей ситуации – это быть друзьями и поддерживать друг друга.   
После того, как все слова благодарности были сказаны, Хамфри перешёл к делу.  
– Нужно непременно вернуть письма, – сказал он. – Потому что такие люди, как он, не останавливаются, если получат деньги один раз. Если он поймёт, что меня ваши письма не возмутят, ему вполне может хватить бесстыдства отдать их в какую-нибудь газету. С вашим происхождением, вы для газетчиков лакомый кусочек!  
– Значит, я отправлю ему записку, в которой потребую вернуть все письма в обмен на деньги.   
– Да. И потребуйте, чтобы он пришёл сюда – напишите, что боитесь поручать деньги горничной или сами ходить с ними по улице. Если он согласится вернуть письма и принесёт их – не забудьте проверить, все ли на месте. Если же не согласится – нам придётся срочно придумывать план отступления…  
– Утопить его в Темзе, – кровожадно предложила Юджиния. Хамфри посмотрел на неё с некоторой опаской.   
– Это крайний вариант, на случай, если всё остальное не сработает. А если же сработает первый вариант, послушайте, что мы с вами сделаем…  
Он наклонился к ней и зашептал на ухо, и по мере того, как он говорил, Юджиния улыбалась всё шире и шире…

***  
Часы в гостиной пробили два, когда Юджиния, со свечой в одной руке и шкатулкой с деньгами в другой, спустилась вниз. Её била дрожь – не от холода, потому что в камине горел яркий огонь, а от страха. Что, если всё пойдёт не так, как планировалось? Что, если…   
Дверь заскрипела, открываясь, и от неожиданности Юджиния едва ли не выронила свечу. Сердце заколотилось так, что она прижала руку к груди, чтобы оно ненароком не выскочило. В дверном проёме появился силуэт человека в плаще и цилиндре.   
– Ну что, моя прелестная крошка, деньги готовы? – услышала она насмешливый голос, который уже успела возненавидеть.   
– А ты принёс письма? – дрожащим голосом спросила она.  
Артур подошёл ближе и вступил в колеблющийся круг света. Когда она увидела его красивую насмешливую физиономию, никаких желаний, кроме как отшлёпать его по румяным щекам, у неё не возникло.   
– Вот они, все, как одно, – из кармана плаща он достал пачку писем, перевязанных ленточкой, и помахал в воздухе, отчего пламя свечи задрожало и едва не потухло. – Но сначала покажи деньги.  
Юджиния поставила свечу на столик и открыла шкатулку. Там действительно лежали деньги – самые настоящие три тысячи фунтов ассигнациями. Но когда Артур потянулся к ним, она закрыла шкатулку и убрала её за спину.  
– Сначала я хочу убедиться, что здесь все письма!  
– Не совсем же я негодяй, – пробормотал Артур и опустил глаза. На секунду она ощутила к нему жалость, но только на секунду.   
– Письма, – холодно сказала она. Он протянул ей пачку, и она, отступив к камину и поставив шкатулку себе за спину, стала быстро их просматривать.   
Он действительно принёс все письма – она точно помнила, сколько писем ему написала. О Господи, да она могла их наизусть пересказать!   
С чувством глубокого облегчения она швырнула всю пачку в камин и протянула ему шкатулку.  
– Наслаждайся! Надеюсь, я никогда в жизни больше тебя не увижу!  
– Ну, зачем же ты так… – он схватил шкатулку и вытащил из неё пачку денег. Не пересчитывая, он сунул их во внутренний карман плаща. Подняв глаза на Юджинию и улыбнувшись той улыбкой, которую она раньше считала самой прекрасной на свете, он сказал: – А я надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, моя красавица!  
Глядя ему прямо в глаза, она усмехнулась в ответ и опрокинула столик, у которого стояла, затем схватила за ножку этажерку со статуэтками и рывком швырнула её на пол. Глаза у Артура расширились от удивления:  
– Что ты…  
– Помогите! – закричала Юджиния во весь голос, бросаясь тем временем к другому маленькому столику и опрокидывая и его. Мимоходом она швырнула на пол несколько стульев. – Помогите!! Грабитель!   
Опомнившись, Артур кинулся сначала за ней – потом передумал и бросился было к выходу, но тут вспыхнул голубоватый свет газовых рожков, осветивший разгром в комнате и заодно Хамфри, который загораживал выход.   
– Сэр, я предлагаю вам сдаться, – непринуждённо предложил он. Артур оглянулся на Юджинию, которая к тому времени успела улечься на диван в такой позе, как будто её туда грубо швырнули, на её мужа, который был полностью одет, и понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
– Сговорились, а? Ну, что, ты думаешь, я тебя испугался, Эпплби?   
Он двинулся на Хамфри, но тот отступил в сторону, и оказалось, что за дверью ожидают два дюжих констебля, которые немедленно приступили к исполнению своих обязанностей – скрутили яростно сопротивляющегося Артура по рукам и ногам и тщательно обыскали. Хамфри тем временем проявлял нежнейшую заботу по отношению к перепуганной жене.   
Пойманного с поличным грабителя увели, но не раньше, чем Хамфри выделил доблестным стражам порядка по нескольку соверенов на брата – за храброе исполнение своего долга.   
Когда они остались одни, Юджиния, всё ещё растрёпанная, как ей полагалось по роли, но сияющая, подошла к Хамфри и взяла его за руку.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я считаю вас лучшим мужчиной на свете, – сказала она. – И я горжусь тем, что вы – мой муж.   
Хамфри не смог удержать широкой улыбки.  
– Ну что ж, в таком случае, вы не оставляете мне иного выбора, кроме как признаться, что я горжусь такой женою, как вы, Юджиния!   
После чего она встала на цыпочки и первый раз с тех пор, как они поженились – если не считать того раза в церкви – поцеловала его в губы, а он – её.   
С тех пор они жили долго и счастливо, и хотя и нельзя сказать, чтобы жизнь их была безоблачной, одно можно утверждать с уверенностью: они всегда оставались друг для друга поддержкой и опорой.


End file.
